Time Capsule
by kapal kertas
Summary: Status: On Hold Until Further Notice. Thank you for your attention! \w\ Persona 3 Portable. Chapter 2: Autumn Leaves. Aku ingin diperbolehkan menyimpan sesuatu yang berharga! —Koromaru's POV; slight Minato/Kaori; beberapa bahasa non-EYD.
1. Summer Sunshine

**Time Capsule**

**Disclaimer**: nama anjing saya Bruno, bukan Koromaru! All properties of SMT: Persona 3 Portable © ATLUS.

**Rating**: K+

**Note**: Aloha! Kaori Nagisa (Mshe) dan Minato Arisato (Mhe) muncul! Tapi posisi mereka sebagai MC story ini dikalahkan oleh seekor anjing! Ghahahahahahah! –plakkk!–

I Love Bruno, I love Koro!

* * *

^w^

Aku benci musim panas. Buluku tebal dan ini adalah masalah besar! Yang paling parahnya lagi aku harus membawa benda ini ke tempat istimewa-ku, alasan utama kenapa aku, yang berbulu tebal ini (dan memakai kaos pula) berada di tengah terik matahari musim panas. Uh… neraka! Semuanya berawal karena tadi pagi…

—Summer Sunshine

Junpei-san tampak panik setelah Yukari-san memberitahunya ada tes mendadak untuk kelas sastra mereka. Fuuka-san sih, sudah meyakinkan kalau tes sastra tidak sesulit itu (sepertinya kelas 2-E dapat giliran lebih dulu dari 2-F). Tidak sulit? Ya, tentunya tidak akan sulit untuk standar Fuuka-san. Nah, Stupei? (Ups) Sudah kuduga, begitu Minato-san turun ke lantai satu dan baru mau ke dapur untuk sarapan, jalannya langsung dihalangi oleh Junpei-san.

"Minato, pinjem catetan sastra~" begitu katanya. Gayanya kekanak-kanakan, beda dengan Minato-san yang (hampir) tanpa ekspresi dan hanya mengangkat sebelah alis pertanda: 'Untuk apa?'

Melihat tingkah Junpei-san, Yukari-san langsung ngomel kalau tes itu untuk mengukur kemampuan sendiri (alias untuk mengukur tingkat kebodohanmu) dan amat-sangat dilarang untuk mencontek pekerjaan orang lain, dengan atau tanpa catatan. Junpei-san balas menyolot. Fuuka-san berusaha melerai (dengan suara kecil). Aku asik melongo. Yep, karena ini tak akan ada habisnya, lebih baik aku minum sup tulang. Ah… Shinjiro-san memang koki nomor satu!

Ng? Kulihat Minato-san (akhirnya) berhasil masuk ke dapur. Tampaknya dia juga tidak tertarik dengan debat kecil mereka, seperti aku. Oh hei, kalau tadi Minato-san dihalangi untuk membuat sarapan, kali ini dia justru harus membuat porsi untuk dua orang karena Kaori-san (yang tiba-tiba datang) merangkul lengannya dan menyantel Minato-san seperti koala betina berbulu merah yang baru dapat rebung.

"Mereka pacaran pulang festival kemaren." kata Shinjiro-san sambil mengusap kepalaku. Oh, begitu rupanya. Dasar, anak muda… ck ck ck…

Apa? Jangan melihatku seperti itu, begini-begini umurku 1,5 tahun! Umur yang cukup tua untuk seekor anjing, tau.

Tanpa kusadari ternyata Mitsuru-san, Akihiko-san, Aigis-san dan Ken-kun sudah bergabung dengan Shinjiro-san dan Kaori-san yang sudah mendapatkan French Toast (hasil nombok) di meja makan. Kupikir ini akan jadi sarapan pagi yang tenang, tapi ternyata…

BRAKK!

"Iori, kau berniat mencontek catatan Arisato? !" teriak Mitsuru-san sambil menggebrak meja. Untung aku anjing, kalau aku manusia dan makan di meja tentunya sup tulangku sudah tercecer kemana-mana. "Open YOUR brain, NOT open BOOK!" kata Mitsuru-san dalam bahasa asing. Masuk akal, sih, tapi pasti ngga akan nyampe ke otak Stupei.

"He? Itu bukan bahasa Jepang, 'kan senpai?"

Apa kubilang! Jailin dikit ah…

"Arf, arf arf!"

"Koromaru-san bilang, artinya 'Belah OTAKmu, bukan BUKU!"

"B-BELAH?"

"You're NOT EVEN smarter than a dog, Junpei." celetuk Akihiko-san. Mendengar itu semua cekikikan.

"Ngga mungkin! Si Koro pasti bo'ong! Masa 'BELAH'!"

"Iya tau!" kata Yukari-san, ikut berkomplot. Nyeheheheheheheh…

Fuuka mengerenyitkan alis. "Emm…"

"Refleksikan apa yang salah darimu, Iori, kalau tidak—"

"—Emm, Junpei-kun…" Fuuka-san tiba-tiba memotong, "…yang di tanganmu itu, catatan Arisato-kun…?"

Kaori-san mendelik, lompat dari kursi, mencuri _harta_ Junpei lalu melemparkannya ke arahku seperti Frisbee…

~Frisbee…

~Frisbee…

~Frisbee…

Fris—**HAAAPPPPPP!**

"Tangkapan bagus Koromaru!" Ken-kun bersorak. Oh! Ternyata aku sudah berbuat baik!

"JANGAAAAAAAANNNNNN!"

Eh? Stupei bicara padaku?

"**EKSEKUSIII!"**

Oh, bukan.

Heee~ii berarti _harta_ ini boleh untukku, dong!

Aku berlari keluar dengan perasaan riang saat Mitsuru-san menancapkan kepala Junpei (yang ternyata ada pitak sebesar koin 10 yen) dengan rapiernya ke tembok.

"BELAH JUNPEI!" teriak Kaori-san.

Ah~! Hidup ini indah~! xD

^w^

* * *

**A/N**: Pendek sekali! Jelek pula! x( uuu… u… tadinya ini oneshot, tapi ngga jadi. Total semuanya 4 chapter dan terbagi atas 4 musim yg berbeda, mulai dari summer, autumn/fall, winter, dan terakhir spring. Ada yang bisa menebak apa yang diambil Koromaru? Hint-nya sih sudah ada, tapi kalau belum jelas jawabannya ada di chapter 2: Autumn Leaves^^ hari rabu, 23/06.

(ps, awalnya saya juga berniat menge-spam oneshot DS bersamaan dengan cerita ini, namun berhubung formatnya pingin saya ubah total, baru rabu nanti bisa saya post. UNKNOWN-nya akhir minggu depan)

Segala kritik, saran, misstype tolong sampaikan yah. Sepasang mata aja ngga cukup untuk mengoreksi kesalahan sendiri. Saya juga lebih suka orang yang menilai hasil kerja saya bagus atau ngga :D tombol review tidak akan pernah hilang saudara-saudara! Pilih saya! –digorok–

Gawat, kayanya saya bakal ditampol seseorang… TT^TT –ditampol beneran–

_Regards_, **Iwanishi Nana**.


	2. Autumn Leaves

**Time Capsule**

**Disclaimer**: terakhir kali saya coba memanggil Bruno dengan 'Koromaru', tangan saya malah digigit! Berarti P3P memang bukan punya saya… All properties of SMT: Persona 3 Portable © ATLUS.

**Rating**: K+

* * *

^w^

Pagi itu aku mendapati tempat makanku lagi-lagi, kosong. Bukan berarti aku ingin makan. Aku hanya ingin mengingatkan diri sendiri kalau hari ini adalah hari ketiga sejak Shinjiro-san… pergi, dan tak akan pernah kembali.

Aku sadar akan hal itu, tapi instingku berkata untuk menemaninya di sini. Tidak masalah, toh, aku juga sudah tidak punya tempat untuk pulang. Aku sudah membuat mereka kerepotan dengan tingkahku, dan aku juga sudah membawa lari benda ini diam-diam. Mereka pasti sangat-sangat marah karena kenakalanku tadi…

—Autumn Leaves

Sayup-sayup aku mendengar suara pintu dibuka-tutup, suara percakapan dan suara televisi yang menyala. Apa mereka sudah pulang tengah hari seperti ini? Aneh. Penasaran juga, sih, tapi aku ingin tetap di sini sampai ada yang mengusirku keluar.

Aku melompat naik ke kasur berselimut coklat, lalu mengibas-ngibas buluku agar tidak menempel dengan debu yang bersemayam di atasnya. Padahal kamar ini baru tiga hari tidak ditempati, tapi debu yang menumpuk seakan sudah satu tahun. Hidungku ini bahkan bersin-bersin karenanya.

Setelah bersinku mereda, aku mengambil ancang-ancang, dan… hup! Aku sudah ada di atas meja. Kubuka lipatan atas kardus dan mengendus setiap benda yang ada di dalamnya. Sebuah kapak, buku-buku masak, jam saku, kupluk coklat-kehitaman, sebuah foto Shinjiro-san saat masih di panti asuhan, dan ng… apa ini?

Aaappa ini…?

Kupingku menegak saat suara langkah kaki mendekat, kemudian berhenti tepat di pintu kamar. Minato-san!

"Kau sedang apa, Koromaru?" tanyanya heran, melihat aku sedang mengacak-acak isi kardus dan menggigit-gigit benda terakhir yang kutemukan.

Aa-a-a-a-a-a… aa!

BRAKK! BRUUK! BRUUUAAKKKK!

"Hei, Koroma—wuaaa!"

GUUBBRRRAAAAKK!

Aku lari ke lantai satu. Lari, lari, lari dan terus lari—tak peduli aku berlari melewati beberapa pasang kaki, yang menyebabkan pemiliknya kaget dan terjatuh seperti Minato-san barusan. Aku juga tak sengaja menyenggol tumpukan piring di meja makan serta sebuah vas bunga dan beberapa buku di meja ruang televisi hingga terjatuh. Terdengar bunyi kaca-kaca yang pecah dan Akihiko-san yang berteriak membentakku sesaat sebelum aku benar-benar keluar dari gedung asrama itu—

Maaf, maaf maaf…!

Aku janji tak akan merepotkan kalian lagi, aku—aku janji!

Terima kasih untuk segalanya…

—Autumn Leaves

Hidungku bersin lagi. Kalau bukan karena debu, berarti cuacanya memang sudah semakin dingin. Benar saja, tatkala aku menengadah ke atas, langit sudah berwarna merah. Berarti sudah sore, yah? Mmm… ternyata aku sudah hampir setengah hari di sini. Hei, Shinjiro-san, aku… tinggal bermalam dulu yah? Aku pasti main ke sini lagi.

Aku gelengkan kepalaku untuk mengusir rasa kantuk, kemudian menggigit—membawa benda berharga Shinjiro-san untuk kukumpulkan bersama benda-benda yang lain di tempat itu.

…

Selesai. Sempurna! Okee, sekarang lebih baik aku kumpulkan daun-daun gugur sebagai ranjang baruku, lalu pergi tidur.

…

Yah.

Rencananya sih begitu, tapi sulit. Mataku malah terbuka lagi dan kupingku menegang. Instingku bergerak, tapi aku tidak menemukan hal yang ganjil. Hei, ini belum tengah malam 'kan? Kok…?

Aku memicingkan mata dan kutajamkan indera penciumanku hanya untuk mencium bau-bau yang aneh dalam sebuah tempat yang amat gelap. Apa hutan tempat aku biasa tidur memang segelap ini? Kucoba gerakkan kaki depanku, bukan bunyi dedaunan bergesekan yang ada, tapi sesuatu yang lembut dan hangat. Apa ini… kain? Selimut?

Ha…?

Belum sempat aku mengetahui keadaan sekitarku lebih baik, tiba-tiba sebuah lampu menyala tepat di atasku—memperlihatkan ruangan bercat putih, sebuah meja kayu di seberang ranjang yang sedang aku tiduri, dan sebuah kursi beroda. Kulihat ada beberapa poster yang memperlihatkan anatomi anjing, dan penjelasan-penjelasan kecil di sekitar gambar anatomi itu. Lalu di sebelahnya lagi…

"Koromaru!"

K-ken…?

"Koromaru! Koromaru!" teriak Ken yang kemudian berlari memelukku. Selimutku yang awalnya hangat, adem-ayem ini tiba-tiba jadi… PANAS! Aku meronta-ronta di bawah berat badan Ken yang (secara kurang ajar) menimpaku bulat-bulat! Woy! Keeeenn! Oek—!

"Koro-chan!" eh, Fuuka-san…?

"Koromaru!" eh, Akihiko-san…?

"Koro-chan!" eh, Yukari-san…?

"Koromaru!" eh, Stupei-san…?

"Koromaru-san!" eh, Aigis-san…?

Eh?

Eh!

EHH?

Oh, tuhan, OH TUHAN—dari pintu yang terbuka itu, mereka datang! MEREKA DATANG! MEREKA BERNIAT MENIMPA—JANGAAANNN!

—_BYEK!_

…

Dokter hewan yang menanganiku membetulkan posisi kacamatanya, kemudian menatap para tersangka (yang menimpaku) satu persatu sebelum bicara. "Tolong jangan membuat keadaan pasien semakin parah." ouch. Kena.

Dalam hati aku bersorak riang! Keadilan memang selalu ada!

"Seperti yang sudah kukatakan tadi, Koromaru terkena radang dingin akibat masuknya bakteri dan kurangnya asupan makanan yang dia terima."

Aku? Memang sih tiga hari ini aku ngga makan dengan benar, selain itu aku juga tidur di atas dedaunan di tengah dinginnya malam.

"Maaf, dokter, itu—sepenuhnya kelalaian kami." kata Mitsuru-san. Wajahnya memerah dan terlihat bersalah, begitu juga dengan yang lain meskipun mereka lebih memilih diam atau melihat satu sama lain. "Kami berjanji ini tidak akan terulang lagi."

"Begitukah?" tanya dokter itu. "Karena bila tidak, aku sarankan kalian menyerahkan Koromaru pada orang lain atau pada tempat penitipan hewan agar dia memperoleh perawatan yang lebih layak."

"Arf! Arf!"

"Koromaru-san bilang, dia ingin tetap tinggal bersama kami."

Dokterku itu membelalak kaget. "Bagaimana kau bisa begitu yakin?"

"Ah! Mm, dokter, Ai-chan ini, mengerti bahasa anjing, yah… sedikit banyak! Eheheheheh!" kata Junpei-san sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tanpa topi (pitaknya ternyata berkilau terkena cahaya!)

"Tolong—percayakan Koromaru pada kami."

Si dokter hanya mendesah dan mengangkat kedua bahunya—entah tidak peduli atau memang menuruti Mitsuru-san, yang pasti dia berbalik keluar ruangan lalu menutup pintunya.

"Koro-chan, maaf ya, kami tidak mengurusmu dengan benar sejak Shinjiro-san…" kali ini Fuuka-san yang memelukku, dengan lembut tentunya (tidak seperti tadi). Ah… hangat…

"Dasar, stupei, kau yang terakhir lupa menutup pintu keluar!"

"Hei—! Berhenti memanggilku stupei!" protes Junpei-san. "Lagian kalau dari awal Koromaru ngga lari ketakutan kaya tadi, pastinya dia ngga akan keluar!"

"Jadi, salahku?" tanya Minato-san. Refleks Kaori-san menarik kedua pipi Junpei keras-keras. Hi! Kupikir pipinya itu mochi, habis melaaaar sekali!

"Adda-da-da-da-da-daaauuuw! Haorihchhiiiihhh! HAKHIIT HAHUU!"

"Kita sudah sepakat untuk tidak mempermasalahkan hal ini 'kan, Jun. Pei?" ancam Kaori-san.

"Itu benar. Takeba?"

Yukari-san memalingkan mukanya. "I-iya, maaf."

"Koromaru-san." Aigis mengelus kepalaku dan berkata, "Suhu, denyut nadi dan pernapasanmu normal—aku tidak mendeteksi adanya ke-abnormalan dari kondisi fisikmu, Koromaru-san, tapi aku akan tetap bertanya, bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"Arf!" yep. Aku sehat! Heei~ aku bahkan ingin berlari-lari sekarang!

"Ya, aku tahu kau kuat. Tapi saran dokter kau harus tetap istirahat."

Aku memelas mendengarnya. Akihiko-san kejam! Tunggu. Sejak kapan Akihiko-san juga bisa bahasa anjing?

"Ayo, Koromaru, semangat!" Kaori-san mencoba menghiburku. "Ken-kun bahkan memasak sup tulang untukmu tadi siang!"

He? Sup tulang! Beneran nih!

"Benar juga!" aku memperhatikan Ken-kun meraih tasnya, lalu mengeluarkan tempat bekal bergambar tokoh si RED dari Featherman Ranger X. "Nah, Koromaru," katanya sambil membuka tempat bekal itu dan menaruhnya di depanku. " …makanlah."

Wangi! Enak! Oh, Tuhan, ini seperti buatan Shinjiro-san kecil~!

"Shinjiro-san mengajari Ken-kun memasak. Hebat ya, Koro-chan?" Fuuka-san mengelus-elus kepalaku.

"A-aku 'kan tidak memasaknya sendiri, Kaori-san juga membantuku."

"Ah~ sudahlah, tidak perlu merendah. Aku 'kan hanya membantumu mengiris bawang daun." ucap Kaori-san menggoda Ken yang wajahnya mulai semerah tomat.

"Itu—memang _kenyataan_, Ken." kali ini Minato-san yang jahil—dia terkena cubitan di pipi sebagai penghargaannya. "Adaw!"

"Sudahlah. Ngomong-ngomong, apa kalian menemukan sarung pisau dapur Shinji?"

"Uh… ngga tuh, Akihiko-senpai." kata Junpei, diiringi gelengan kepala dari yang lain. "Ken, gimana? Emangnya pisau dapur Shinjiro-senpai yang kamu pakai ngga ada sarungnya?"

"Pisau dapur itu memang sudah tidak ada sarungnya sewaktu aku bawa dari kamar Shinjiro-san."

A-aku hampir tersedak. Jangan-jangan…

Akihiko-san terlihat berpikir sejenak, "Aneh, padahal aku yakin sudah menaruhnya di kardus bersama barang-barang yang lain. Koromaru, kau lihat?"

Aku melihat Akihiko-san mengarahkan pandangannya padaku. Otomatis sekarang aku yang menjadi pusat perhatian. Keringat dinginku mulai mengucur. Celaka… celaka! CELA—

"Aku melihatnya," Minato-san mengangkat satu tangan menopang dagunya—berpikir layaknya gaya seorang detektif. Wajahnya terlihat sangat-sangat serius. "Pisau dapur Shinjiro-san itu,"

—KA!

" …dibawa _peri_."

Semua diam, rahang terbuka lebar. Aku? Kembali makan sup tulang.

"_Duuuudee_, seriuslah dikit! Kamu umur berapa sih!"

"Minato, kamu tidak percaya _peri_, kamu bahkan bilang kalau Kero di Card Captor Sakura cuma hewan kecil bermulut besar!" sungut Kaori-san.

"Sekarang aku percaya."

"Orang aneh."

"_Well_, tapi kau _suka_ dengan orang aneh seperti aku."

"U-uh… bawel!" ucap Kaori-san sebelum keluar dari ruangan. "Ayo, Aigis, Yukari-chan, Fuuka-chan!"

"_Roger_."

"Peri… pe… ri…" gumam Yukari-san. Masa dia sungguhan percaya!

"Mungkin, kita memang harus mencari di asrama sekali lagi." usul Mitsuru-san sambil melirik Akihiko.

"Uh? Hah? Oh, yah, itu ide bagus Mitsuru." kata Akihiko-san. Dia lalu keluar ruangan bersama Mitsuru-san.

"Emm, Minato-kun, apa itu benar?" dari komentar Fuuka-san aku tahu dia masih lugu, ragu, yah, semacamnya-lah. Sama seperti Yukari-san.

"Benar, aku melihatnya—kedua _sayap_nya yang putih."

"_Sayap_…?" sebelum Fuuka-san bertanya lebih jauh, terdengar Kaori-san memanggilnya dari luar. "Ah! I-iyaa!"

Setelah Fuuka-san berlari keluar, yang tersisa di ruangan itu tinggal aku, Junpei-san, Ken-kun dan Minato-san.

"Koromaru." aku menatap Minato-san, yang di wajahnya kini terpoles senyum licik. "Tepat satu minggu, kita jalan-jalan _keluar_."

"Arf! Arf!" okeeeh!

"Hei, aku ikut!" teriak Junpei-san.

"Aku juga!" kata Ken. H-hei! Minato-san cuma mengajak aku tauu!

"Kalian berdua. Belajar." keduanya langsung muram. Wajarlah, Stupei-san adalah _stupei_, dan Ken-kun tipe yang sedang mengkhawatirkan nilai-nilai ujiannya yang sekarang seperti _roller coaster_.

Minato-san tampak puas dengan ekspresi horor di wajah mereka berdua, dan keluar ruangan—tak lupa memberiku kedipan kecil.

Hei~ aku akan menantikannya, Minato-san!

…4 hari kemudian…

"TIDAK ADA!"

Terdengar suara kaki yang lari tergopoh-gopoh dari lantai atas. Ken-kun dan Akihiko-san yang baru turun ke lantai 1 langsung berlari seperti orang kesurupan. Ken-kun ke dapur, membuka setiap laci dan lemari yang ada secara kilat, melihat isinya sekilas sebelum menutupnya hingga bersuara '_BRAKK!_'. Sementara Akihiko-san memeriksa laci makanan, kulkas, kolong meja dan kursi makan, dan bergumam, " …tidak ada!" sebelum mengalihkan perhatiannya ke kursi ruang televisi—tempat gadis-gadis asrama sedang duduk. Hei, demi keselamatanmu lebih baik—

—_BYEK!_

—jangan! Ah, telat. Entah bodoh atau apa, Akihiko-san justru mendapatkan tapak sepatu hak tinggi Mitsuru-san di dahinya. Malang nasibmu, nak…

"Apa. Yang. Tidak. Ada. A-ki-hi-ko—!"

"Satu pak… kapsul… 'protein dari protein'… yang baru… kubeli… kemarin… Mitsuru…"

Setelah menyelesaikan pencariannya (yang ternyata nihil) Ken-kun akhirnya bergabung di ruang televisi. "Ada yang lihat tempat bekalku yang bergambar RED—Featherman Ranger X tidak?"

Muhihihihihihihi~~ xS

Ternyata aku memang masih ingin merepotkan mereka~

^w^

* * *

**A/N**: Ada yang tertarik untuk menjawab? **1)** Benda-benda apa saja yang diambil Koro? **2) **Apa alasan Koro mengambil barang-barang tersebut?

Nah, gampang kaan x)

**Sally**, Bruno saya itu, bulunya item, tapi masuk famili Golden Retriever. Nah, jadinya apa tuh? Black Retriever? -maksa- membaca reviewmu aku jadi berniat masukin Ryoji untuk chap 3, hehehe -digorok- Makasih untuk favoritnya~! Mau liat fotonya? :3

**Q-man**, eis, jangan salah, gitu-gitu Junpei cukup kaya. Dia punya tabungan di temen-temennya bernama 'utang' -?- sayang sekali, bukan kalung Junpei xD coba tebak untuk yang sekarang~

**kodoks mengeong**, a-ampun, i-ini udah saya banyakin, jadi jangan bacok saya! saya cinta koromaru!

**neraraaa-**, uwaaa, makasih! Jadi malu, hehehe… tadinya saya khawatir ini bakal OOC ;_; makasih untuk fave-nya! x3

**MacTavish Van Den Bosch**, Koro ama Junpei emang sahabat, dalam suka dan duka, dimana Koromaru suka, riang dan gembira, sementara Junpei berduka sembari kepalanya tertancap di tembok! - digiles- xP

**Tetsuwa Shuuhei**, arrgggggh! Kenapa tau! Nyontek ya! Catatan sastra Minato Shuu yang ambil yaa! -apa hubungannya?- coba jawab 2 pertanyaan untuk chapter ini! graaa -digaplok-

Ok, jawaban di chapter 3: Winter Wishes^^ hari rabu, 30/06.

_Regards_, **Iwanishi Nana**.


End file.
